<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Forget by Ncj700</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334396">Don't Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncj700/pseuds/Ncj700'>Ncj700</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthdays, Dogs, cute fluff, giftfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncj700/pseuds/Ncj700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kosmo,” he said, putting the dog on the shoulder, instructing him ‘down’. “Go give mum kisses!”</p><p>Katie shrieked as the dog almost twice her height in length lunged with absolute loyalty and affection, tongue hanging out. “Keith, you di—” the oven pinged, and Keith left them both to it, looking for the oven gloves. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceCiel/gifts">LuceCiel</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith glared at the recipe blaring brightly from his phone screen, then the bowl of mixed ingredients in front of him that looked absolutely nothing like the description the overly flowery blog instructions had supplied.</p><p>He looked at his phone, going through the blog writer's flowery language, then back at the bowl, poking the mixture warily with a spoon. </p><p>Maybe because he had added the eggs first it wasn’t mixing right? But the instructions hadn’t specified, so he assumed it wouldn’t matter. He wasn’t so big of a flop in the kitchen he couldn’t make a standard cake.</p><p>Hoping for the best, he gave it another mix, poured it into the tin, and was setting the timer for fifteen minutes when he heard the front door opening. </p><p>“Home babe!” Katie’s voice echoed behind a dual chorus of barks and excited scraping toes on the kitchen tile.</p><p>“Kitchen!” He called out, before allowing his giant husky to throw his arms onto his shoulders. Kosmo barked excitedly, eager for hugs and licking his ear in greeting. At the other end of the kitchen, Baebae was on the verge of upending her food bowl in her rush for a snack.</p><p>“Hey big guy,” he greeted. “Did you make sure mum got her walk?”</p><p>“Ha ha,” Katie snorted, topping up the one-cup boiler for her instant green. “We went around the forestry trails for a while. He loved his new ball launcher. So, how did it go?”</p><p>“Told you I wouldn’t burn the kitchen down,” Keith snorted. “You have no faith do you?”</p><p>“Oh, I have faith in you babe,” Katie grinned. “Just not in how much patience you have.”</p><p>Keith glowered at his fiancée of six months over his dog's shoulder. “Kosmo,” he said, putting the dog on the shoulder, instructing him ‘<em>down</em>’. “Go give mum kisses!”</p><p>Katie shrieked as the dog almost twice her height in length lunged with absolute loyalty and affection, tongue hanging out. “Keith, you di—” the oven pinged, and Keith left them both to it, looking for the oven gloves.  </p><p>“Oh, no, not you boy, you’re a good boy, but—”</p><p>The cake, upon opening the oven door, looked mostly cooked? Still a little juicy but that was a good thing, or so the stupid overly-wordy blog had told him.</p><p>“—come on, let me—”</p><p>He reached in, carefully lifting the pan onto the cooling rack already waiting. The icing was mixed, and the candles prepared. All they needed to do was wait for the cake to cool.</p><p>“—oh hell, your dog breath—<em>Keith! </em>Call off your pet wolf!”</p><p>Still grinning, Keith brought his fingers to his lips and whistled once; Kosmo plopped into his haunches, and Katie glared at him as she recovered from the rush of canine affection.</p><p>“Lie down,” Keith commanded, pointing to the living room through the open door. Kosmo scampered, and, never too far from her new playmate, Baebae immediately followed as Katie inspected the cake.</p><p>“It’s… juicy,” she noted. “I’m going to get you back for that.”</p><p>“No, please, anything but your wrath,” he mock-pleaded, wrapping his arms around her waist as she inspected the tin. “I’ll make it up to you on friday?” </p><p>Katie continued to inspect the cake, taking the mitts and turning it out carefully. </p><p>“Birthday dinner, stargazing,” Keith peppered her cheek with kisses. “Killbot phantasm, all the good stuff.”</p><p>“I think I preferred the Kosmo slobber,” she snorted, dropping the greasy tin into the sink. “Help me ice this stupid cake for your dog, and I’ll forgive you.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s a good cake! I could make it for our wedding and we’d save a fortune on the catering.”</p><p>The laughter was enough for the ridiculous jokes to continue until the glittery blue ‘<em>7</em>’ candle was flickering long ‘<em>blown out</em>’ and the home recipie recipient demolished by the two bottomless pits that kept their feet warm as they curled up on the sofa with take-away pizza and ‘<em>Defenders of Dairugger: Episode III.</em>’</p><p>“Keith?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Good job on the cake.”</p>
<hr/><p>A little something I wrote for LuceCiel <strike> co-conspirator, artist, and Kosmo-lover extraordinaire </strike> for her Birthday <strike> which I completely forgot to post and has been sitting in my drafts folder for weeks. </strike> I still can't believe it's <strike> not butter </strike> over 1K XD Enjoy some fluff and take care!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>